a witch's life
by amnela
Summary: brennan's life if she were a witch and lily's sister. B/B, Lily and James,Angela and Hodgins
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or bones :'(**

The alarm beeped signaling the now 11 year old Temperance to wake up.

"Mmmpph! I don't want to wake up." She mumbled. Then she shot straight up in bed. "I'm eleven! I can go to Hogwarts!" she ran out of her room and straight to her sister's room. Lily! Wake up! Guess what!"

"Whadda you want?" She mumbled. Then she looked at her clock. "Tempy it's 4 in the morning!" She yelled, annoyed.

"I know! Do you know what that means?" she asked.

"Merlin's beard! We're eleven! We can go to Hogwarts!"

"Yep!"

"Let's go wake mum and dad!"

_**2 months later**_

"Come on Tempy! You're going to miss the train!" yelled Lily

"I'll be fine!" she yelled back. "I'll see you during Christmas break" she told her parents.

"Have fun honey! Pay attention in class!"Her parents said. "I will. Bye mum. Bye dad."

As she got on the train, she realized she didn't know which compartment to sit in. so she just choose the nearest compartment and hoped the people inside were friendly.

"Hi I am Temperance. Is it okay if I sit in here?" she asked.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm Angela by the way." She pointed to a boy with curly red hair. "That is Jack Hodgins, but you can call him Hodgins."

"Nice to meet you Temperance." said Hodgins. "And may I introduce Zack Abbey. We have been trying to figure out who is better at magic." he said while grinning.

"You too, Hodgins. And hi Zack." she said. "And by the way you can call me Tempy. My name tends to be a mouthful."

"Why don't you sit down, Tempy?" said Angela.

"OK. Thanks." She said while sitting. "So how old are you guys?"

"We are all 11", said Angela.

"Me too! So we will be in the same year then!"

"yeah! So which house do you think you will be in?" Angela asked.

"I don't know", said Tempy "my sister, Lily wants to be in Gryffindor."

"Well I think we will all be in Gryffi-"Angela said as the door was shoved open, interrupting her.

Three boys stood in the doorway. One had shaggy black hair and glasses. Another had short cut hair and a belt buckle that said cocky. The third boy had black shaggy unkempt hair that kept on falling in his eyes.

"Were you just saying that you aim to be in Gryffindor?" said the boy with the glasses. "Because that's where we aim to go also, even though Sirius here comes from a long line of slytherins."

"Terrible lot those slytherins. By the way I'm Seeley Booth, but you can just call me Booth." Said the boy with the cocky belt buckle.

"I agree they are terrible. Imagine coming from a whole family of them!" said the boy with the shaggy hair. "I'm Sirius. And that's James." he motioned to the boy who first talked.

"well it's just lovely that you decided to tell us this. But do you make it a habit of listening in to other peoples' conversations?" Tempy asked.

"No we do not. We just happened to be walking by." Said Booth "and who might you be?"

"I am Temperance Evans." she said "and if you don't mind we would like to get back to our conversation."

"Alright then Bones; I hope we can talk again." said Booth as he smiled. "You guys ready to go?" he said to his friends.

"yeah mate. Shall we? asked James.

"we shall." Said Sirius as he grinned.

"see you guys at the sorting!" Angela called. "they were pretty hot!"she said once they were out of ear shot.

"I guess." Said Tempy. "They were very rude."

"Yeah, but still! I think Booth was checking you out."

Tempy blushed "I really don't think so."

"He was! And you know it!"

"umm guys, we're still here." Said Hodgins

"Yes this is getting a bit awkward" agreed Zack.

"Fine we will drop it. But don't think this is the last you will hear of it Tempy!" Angela said.

Just then the train whistle blew. "I guess we should change into our robes" Tempy said.

Later on as they were getting out the heard a loud bellowing call "firs' years! Over here!"

"who, or should I say what, is that?" Tempy asked.

"I believe that is a half giant named Hagrid."

Tempy jumped. "jeez! Did you have to do that!"

"Do what? I was just answering your question."

"Yes, by sneaking up on me and talking right into my ear!"

"How was I supposed to know it would scare you?"

"Common sense! It is not hard to figure out!"

Then Angela appeared "Stop flirting you two. We need to go!"

Tempy blushed and looked away. "We weren't…"she started to say, but Angela had already walked away.

"I'll catch up to you later." Said Booth. "Maybe we'll be in the same house!"

"Maybe. Bye Booth."

"Bye Tempy." he said as he walked toward a boat.

Then suddenly Lily appeared next to her. "who was that" she asked "Never mind. We're going to get left behind! Hurry up!"

"Alright Lily."

Then they walked off together towards their new school and home.

**hi there! this is my first fanfic so please be nice! and review! if you don't have anything nice to say tell me the mean one also! I hope you liked my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Soooooo sorry about taking forever to update! But here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

A Witch's Life

Chapter 2

As they were walking into the school Tempy introduced lily to her friends Angela, Hodgins and Zack.

"Hi it's nice to meet you!" Lily said.

The boys nodded towards her but then got sucked back into their argument.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Angela said. "Sorry about those two. They have an ongoing argument about who is "king of magic"." she said while rolling her eyes.

"It's fine. I'm used to dealing with manner deprived boys. Some really rude boys barged into our compartment and made fun of Severus."

"That's terrible!" Angela exclaimed.

"Hey lily, where is Severus?" Tempy asked.

"Oh he ran off with some of his friends."

"Oh. Hey we should hurry up or we will be late for sorting!"

Then they ran off to the great hall. When they got there they were dumbstruck.

"Wow this is amazing!" Angela said.

Then Dumbledore walked up to the podium to address the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope that you have all gotten here safely. Shall we begin the sorting?" he said.

As he said that, the sorting hat appeared on the stool that was in front of him. And then it sneezed.

"It sneezed!" Tempy exclaimed.

"Well of course it sneezed" a voice said from behind her.

"Ahhhh!"She yelled. Then she turned around."Booth! Why do you always do that!"

"Well I knew you would be scared." He said as he teasingly grinned.

"You're so annoying! And why did that hat just sneeze?"

"Well it sneezed because it has been on a shelf for a year."

"And a hat sneezing is normal?"

"Yeah, haven't your parents ever told you about the sorting?"

"No. they're non-magical."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll just have to spend a lot of time with you and teach you the ropes." He said grinning once more.

"I guess you will." She said grinning back.

As he was saying that Dumbledore started to speak again. "First years if you would be so kind as to put the hat on when your name is called we shall begin sorting."

Some kids were called and then it was Booths' turn to be sorted. It had barely touched his head when it shouted out "Gryffindor!"They cheered as he walked to the Gryffindor table and joined Zack, who was already sorted.

"Lily Evans!" Professor McGonagall said.

Lily walked up and the hat was put on her head. "Hmmm, Gryffindor!"

"Temperance Evans!" Professor McGonagall announced.

"Good luck sweetie!" Angela said.

"Thanks." She said and then started to walk towards the stool.

When the hat was placed on her head she was extremely nervous. _What will I do if I am put in slytherin! I would really love to be in Gryffindor, but the other houses aren't so bad. I suppose Ravenclaw would be a good fit also._

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor it seems." The sorting hat said. "You are a very good problem solver, which would be very good for Ravenclaw, but you have a very brave heart. Hmmmm, I think that you will be in…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Whole house cheered for her. As they were cheering she went and sat down next to Booth.

"We're in the same house! This is great Bones!" he said while hugging her.

She laughed while hugging him back. "I know! This will be great!"

After that everyone was sorted. Angela and Hodgins were put into Gryffindor. Then they were taken to the Gryffindor common room. After they had hung out for a bit they all went up to bed.

The next three years went by fairly well. Tempy was one of the brightest minds of the school, and her sister, Lily, rivaled her. Lily's friendship with Severus was waning and her relationship with James was growing. They weren't dating yet, but everyone knew they would be soon. James became seeker in his second year and was currently the best seeker in Hogwarts. Booth was the best Bludger the team had and he was by far the best at wizard duels. He was currently in love with Tempy. But she was unsure about her feelings and she still didn't know he loved her. Angela and Hodgins had started dating and were currently going strong. Angela kept on trying to get Booth and Bones together but she just wouldn't date him. At this point in time it was nearing the end of the summer and Tempy and Lily were turning 15, they were about to start their fourth year of Hogwarts.

**I hope that was good. Sorry about mistakes, I didn't get a chance to edit it. By the way I have edited the first chapter to make more sense with the original books. Review please!**


End file.
